


[YES]

by SimplySyra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genocide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[YES]

You know that look.

It chills you down to the empty spaces between your ribs. A cold, indescribable shriek that rattles you from your skull to your feet. There is a howling rising up from behind that small round face, and it is too large for even this prison to hold. It will burst forth like a black wall of water and fill every crevasse and corner of your home until even the barrier, trying and failing to brace it, will burst like a dam spewing out an ocean of darkness across the face of the world above.

The whole world is going to drown.

So you stand against it.

Not because you can stop it.

But because you know its face more intimately than even its own mother.

You have seen it hundreds, thousands of times. Repeated over and over in a grotesque carousel of death that you cannot get off. That expression.... Spawning an anger and a fear that surge up through your body, released from your heaving bones in wild flashes of electric blue and gold.

They say that anger is red. Maybe it was once. But not for you.

It's blue now.

That expression. 

It's....  
Well, there's no way to really...  
...Heh.

You can't win. But you can keep it here.

Here in this hell you've built up from the dust of your loss with nothing but the scattered memories of happier timelines. Your bones wail and rattle, sockets and joints grinding out a torturous tune of futility.

But with each blow you land you are reminded of him.

And somehow, this gives you the strength to do it again.

RESTART? ♥[Yes] [No]


End file.
